


That Time Emma and Regina Wanted to Go for Drinks

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc





	That Time Emma and Regina Wanted to Go for Drinks

"I need a break. Do you want to go out for drinks?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Rabbit Hole?"

"That's a dive bar."

"I'm not picky."

"But who's going to watch Henry?"

"My parents?"

"Do you want to talk about the time he was abducted from their care or the time they taught him to drive?"

"Moms..."

"Well, do you want to leave him with his other grandfather, aka the Dark One?"

"Moms!"

"Quiet, Henry, me and your mother are brainstorming ideas."

"I'm fourteen. I think I could stay here on my own."

"I think the kid is right."


End file.
